vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism preload=Report:Vandalism/Form hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Roblox Off Topic Wikia. * Wiki's URL: http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/WikiElephant, http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/OakyMcSmokeySkiddlyDoo, http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dongle998 * Reason: Hacked founder, gave themselves admin, destroying wiki. * SIGNATURE: ThrowTheCookies / Kylaan (talk) 15:23, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :Please send this to , it is outside of the VSTF scope as it deals with rights abuse. 15:25, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Vandalist on Roblox Off Topic Wikia * Wiki's URL: http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://rblxofftopic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dongle998 * Reason: Hacking into the founders account and giving out free admin to raiders, while vandalising and false deleting pages. * SIGNATURE: ArceusGreen (talk) 21:43, February 11, 2014 (UTC) *Added Note: I posted this before I saw Kylaan's post on this about the same thing. *Another added note: it also seems he has blocked all the innocent admins on the wiki XCOM Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://xcom.wikia.com/wiki/XCOM_Wiki * Vandal: http://xcom.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/203.100.4.74 * Reason: Deleting content from articles * SIGNATURE: Eganogard 02:43, February 12, 2014 (UTC) : Taken care of, thanks ~ty 03:10, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: crosswiki * Vandal: http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Natemamate * Reason: Natemate has committed vandalism on every wiki in his masthead. He's blocked on all but one (Disney) but there may be more wikis he's been on. * SIGNATURE: [[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:33, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://escaperuins.wikia.com/wiki/EscapeRuins_Wiki * Vandal: CONTRIBUTIONS PAGE OF THE VANDAL * Reason: Whole page got vandilised. Going to try and revert back. The vandilism happened Feb 10. * SIGNATURE: ACerealCraftMod :You have reverted the page, it seems ok. — Jr Mime (talk) 22:52, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://beano.wikia.com/ * Vandal: I don't know! * Reason: Somebody has created a lot of spam pages and vandalized some pages, and I'm the only one that thinks that this must stop. * SIGNATURE: Wimpygirl13 (talk) 18:49, February 13, 2014 (UTC) *:Which pages? I don't see anything. Ajraddatz (Talk) 05:37, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://shienvang.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * Vandal: CONTRIBUTIONS PAGE OF THE VANDAL * Reason: This is my creation, but user ZOLO1243 is continuously vandalizing the page to the point where I have been forced to order a closure on the wiki. * SIGNATURE: Einfach (talk) 03:13, February 14, 2014 (UTC)Einfach *:He stopped vandalizing half a month ago, and you're an admin. You should be able to delete the vandalism and "re-open" the wiki. Ajraddatz (Talk) 05:36, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://prime-numbers.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://prime-numbers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/59.101.73.116 * Reason: Blanking multiple pages * SIGNATURE: MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 13:23, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :IP has been blocked. — Jr Mime (talk) 22:51, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Multiple Wiki Vandalism * Wiki's URL: http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/User:PawsomePerry , http://lpspopular.wikia.com/wiki/User:PawsomePerry , http://lpspopular.wikia.com/wiki/User:PetLoverGirl , http://undeadfanstories.wikia.com/wiki/User:PawsomePerry , http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:PawsomePerry * Vandal: CONTRIBUTIONS PAGE OF THE VANDAL * Reason: They have been going onto different wikis that I'v favorited in my profile and ruined my userpages. I have continually said to them to stop but they won't listen. They have also vandalised other users pages on a wiki. * SIGNATURE: A Zombie Ate Perry's Signature ☺₯ (talk) 21:53, February 15, 2014 (UTC)